Contemporary appliances may be used in conjunction with non-integrated devices, such as dispensers, for dispensing one or more treating chemistries during a cycle of operation. One common type of dispenser is the manual or single use dispenser, which can be filled with only enough treating chemistry for a single cycle of operation. Another common type of dispenser is a bulk dispenser, which may contain enough treating chemistry for multiple cycles.